Rotors used for rotating electrical machines (including electric motors and generators) include a rotor core formed by laminating thin electromagnetic steel sheets and a shaft inserted into a shaft hole of a rotor core.
Among the rotating electrical machines is a rotor having permanent magnets in which a plurality of permanent magnets (including unmagnetized magnets) are embedded in magnet insertion holes formed in a laminated core body. Such a rotor having permanent magnets is the most suitable for motors, generators, or FA motors of electric cars which perform high-speed rotations.
The rotor having permanent magnets is manufactured by inserting permanent magnets into magnet insertion holes formed in a laminated core body, filling the magnet insertion holes with a thermoset resin or the like and hardening the resin, and thereby fixing the permanent magnets in the magnet insertion holes (Refer to Patent Literature 1).
There is also a proposal to dispose an end face plate formed of a non-magnetic body on each end of a rotor core having permanent magnets (laminated core body) to prevent the permanent magnets from falling out (Refer to Patent Literature 2).
Patent Literature 3 describes that fixation of end face plates and injection of a resin into magnet insertion holes to which permanent magnets are inserted are performed simultaneously. This operation can simplify assembling of the end face plates and the rotor having permanent magnets (permanent magnet-equipped laminated core body) and reduce man hours. Moreover, in Patent Literature 3, a resin filling hole formed in the end face plates (end plates) is larger than a magnet insertion hole formed in the laminated core body, and has an opening area expanded toward the outside.